I Like Your Body
by Imneverwritingfanfictionagain
Summary: A slight body positivity fanfic, nothing much. I've had this scenario in my head several times and now I'm finally able to write it. The ship is nyo!China x Hong Kong


**Based off the Chinese beauty standards on women. Yes, I am aware of the male beauty standards as well.**

Chun Yan looked in the mirror, wearing her undergarments. She inspected her body; only seeing all the flaws on her body. Using a measuring tape to calculate the circumference of her waist. She was not beautiful...by her country's standards.

For one, she wasn't all that pale.

Two, she was way too heavy compared to the ideal weight of her country.

Three, she wasn't even that pretty. To her, that is.

Though, she does admit that most of her weight does come from muscle. She exercised often, accumulating a bit of muscle. And her breasts were not helping with the weight.

But more importantly, she _hated_ her thighs. They were quite large, mostly from using them often when exercising.

Chun sighed. Oh well. _Whatever._ She's not going to let some silly beauty standard ruin her day.

...Maybe.

Chun put the measuring tape away and put a silk robe on herself.

Then she walked to the kitchen, with a sore feeling welling up inside.

Dinnertime. Jia Long was sitting at the opposite side of the table from her.

Jia looks up and makes note of something peculiar.

Chun barely touched her plate.

 _...That's weird. Maybe she isn't hungry…_

No. That wasn't it.

Whenever she wasn't hungry she'd still eat most of it. "Wouldn't want to waste food" as she stated.

After a while of silence, Jia finally opened his mouth.

"...What's wrong...?"

Chun looked up and at Jia.

"Nothing, aru. Why do you ask?"

"You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you always eat more than that even when you're not hungry."

"Well, I'm just really full, aru. I ate a lot earlier."

"You weren't eating anything, you were up in your room."

Chun looked blandly at Jia. _He noticed something was wrong. ...I should have expected that from him, aru. He's observant._

"...It's...personal. Something I _really_ don't want to talk about."

Jia rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say…"

Dinner continued on. Just like that.

Chun walked up to her room. However, Jia was discreetly following her. He was still suspicious of what happened during dinner and was slightly worried about her.

As Chun entered her room, she took went into one of her drawers and took out something. Oh no, totally not anything suspicious. Saying as that "something" was labeled _skin lightener._

 _No...not suspicious or anything to worry about at alllll….._ Jia sarcastically thought to himself.

Chun started to apply the skin lightener to her skin.

Jia tilted his head to the side, thinking. _Why would she want skin lightener? Is it because of...nah. She doesn't_ _ **care**_ _about those things. It's probably because maybe she has some uneven areas or something like that._

After Chun finished applying the skin lightener to her body, she opened her closet and took out an interesting piece of clothing.

Jia observed closer. _What. Is that a...girdle. ...Why would she need a girdle. Oh god. Don't tell me that it's because of the standards._

He contemplated about it for awhile. The abstinence from dinner, the skin lightener, the girdle...yeah, it all adds up.

As Chun finished putting on the girdle, Jia finally said something.

"What are you doing."

Chun jumps a little, startled from the younger's voice.

"W-What?"

"What are you doing."

"I-I'm not doing anything, aru!"

"Liar."

Chun looked at Jia. _Smartass child._

"Fine. You got me, aru. What do you THINK I'm doing?"

"I think you're trying to fit into the beauty standard."

Chun tensed. She underestimated him.

"..."

"Is that not correct?"

"...Okay, fine. I guess I AM trying to modify my body, aru. A bit."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Look at my body compared to all those actresses or models or whatever, aru. My body isn't desirable…!"

Uh oh. She was starting to lose her composure.

"...I like your body."

… _.What?_

Chun looked up at Jia. His face a bit pink from confessing. Kind of.

She squinted slightly. _Now the spotlight's on you, Jia Long._ She advanced towards him. Their bodies near each other.

Jia stepped back slightly. "...What?"

"You said you liked my body."

Jia paused for a second. "...Yes I did."

"Why?"

The younger one could feel his cheeks start to heat up. "Uh, well…"

Chun shifted closer to him, their bodies touching. "Hm?"

Jia murmured. "Well, it's a bit embarrassing for me to put it in words…"

Chun cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean-" She was cut off by a kiss.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away.

Jia covered his mouth to his arm, cheeks pink, and averting eyes. "...Well...now you know."

Chun felt some slight heat rushing to her cheeks as well. This wasn't expected.

After a few minutes of just silence. Chun smiled slightly.

She wrapped her arms around Jia's neck, smiling. She leans in towards him and gave him a kiss.

Jia's eyes widened, with his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. But he soon regained composure and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The kiss lasted a short while. Chun pulled away, arms still wrapped around Jia's neck; with a suggestive expression. "You know, aru...if you like my body so much...why don't you show me that you like it."

"W-Wait, what do you mea-"

He was cut off by her pulling him to the bed with her.

 **I die for this ship. Please help me.**


End file.
